


Farewell, My Lover [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6588">Farewell, My Lover</a> by eosrose<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:01:15</p><p>Merlin falls gravely ill. Arthur sits at his bedside, unable to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, My Lover [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Farewell, My Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/namtme9vy8fxdlp2ldwt4rhasmobpzjc.mp3) |  1.3 MB | 00:01:15  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
